Harry Potter: Water Sage and the Oriental Princess
by YlisseanGaius
Summary: After 3 years of the Hogwarts battle unspeakable Hermione find some olds tomes proving that others realm exist, wishing to know more of said realm, she search Harry Potter help to the see the conditions there, without knowing that certain beings will have a hidden agenda for the boy who lived and her.
1. The forgotten challenge

It was around midday in the Department of Mysteries and unspeakable Hermione Granger was looking through the Archive of department to see if any old research there, was good enough to do or if the magic knowledge actual progressed enough to resolve what is missing. "Studies with gold, research with hexes, theories of the magic core … theses already were worked no long ago, I doubt I will know something to help it to advance the idea on it" Hermione thought.

Looking for a research during an hour she saw a ladder between two tall bookcases full of boxes, setting the ladder Hermione took a look on theses and grabbed a box that only never was touched since it arrived in the Archives with a date of 1849. "Weird? why nobody worked on this for so long?" she though, opening the box, three books were there, one being a diary, other a book of maps and legends, the last one it look a Hogwarts tome with runes.

Sitting in the step more closely of the floor and leaving the box there she started to read the diary, "What is magic limit? Travel in time? Challenge death? Stay hidden of muggles for centuries? Each one of above was realized, what makes me question the power of magic". After some pages, Hermione saw other page with a new question: Travel to another realm? She didn't know that one and started reading. "One day a person called Wendell showed in the department looking for me with an offer build a portal to other realm to help comes back where he comes from, and in exchange for it I will have a access to his own library casting a Legilimens spell I entered his head and saw that he spoke the truth".

"I accepted his offer and started to build the portal at same time I begin to discovery about his realm the main difference between his and ours is that instead of technology advances and somewhat pacific, his was more magical, and his realm was plagued of wars and conquests. But our time together was small because of his age he died middle way in the construction of the portal leaving me a book called Thoron. I wasn't able of finish the portal no because I wasn't smart enough but really is because it needed an enormous amount of magical power to work properly something I regret."

Hermione just then realized the rest of the diary was a series of instructions on how to build the portal and the some choices that of what may work as a power source, on the page a small note was written."I did my best but isn't something I could gasp, so I leave the rest for whoever is able of open the box with the Thoron book, my diary and Wendell's notes in hope of the future generation. Goodbye, Jonh S Wesley."

Deciding on the research Hermione put all the books inside the box and started to go towards her desk to finish the forgotten objective.

**AN: I will admit really short chapter, but trust me It will be a really long fic, i been writting it for a while now, It took 52 pages of my notebook so far,(no joke) and I am still no reached half way of this. Given time the future chapters will be longer.**


	2. Lestranges' mark

**A/N This is the second chapter of the fic, it will have more a couple of chapters, like 4 or 5 until the story truly begin, think it was a proloque.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fire Emblem or Harry Potter.**

One month later, Harry Potter was getting ready to his new assignment in the Gringotts bank as one of the curse-break employed after the battle of Hogwarts, grapping his gray coat and putting over his blue t shirt and black pants his door bell ringed, opening the door he saw Hermione there using a red jacket, a white t shirt and black pants.

-Hi Harry how are you doing? She said.

-Hi I am fine how about you? And with your romance with Ron? He asked walking a couple of steps beyond his apartment toward Gringotts.

-I am great but I needed to break up with Ron because of our work in the Ministry, we almost didn't have contact to each other and with his bother dead, he a turned bit sadder and needed a time with his true family to put his head in place. She responded with a sigh walking in his side.

-Yeah the war took some lifes, but good news is that the Ministry is a bit more willing to act in the correct path without the Dead Eaters in the command. Harry tried to cheer her up.

-Thanks Harry by the way still need help with runes or arithmancy? There some news books of runes that explain news runes combinations. She offered.

Harry though for a while and said. -Sure I will look it after I return of the work in Gringotts.

-Even if it is a year and half you been working there is still a bit surprising the goblins just employed you I mean we stole the bank and caused a good damage there. Hermione said

-There is a muggle thing that security companies sometimes uses, they employee someone that can best their defense system to find more weak spots Gringotts just copied the idea, besides they were surprised how far I went to recovery the piece of Voldemort soul there, but I can't say I don't needed to pay for it, they took a bill of 400 galleons of my vaults something I didn't pay fully yet, in the end not a perfect final to me but is not like I was killed or was send to jail as an act to calm the goblins nation. Harry explained.

-Since you will be busy for now can we talk in the next Saturday? there is a favor I need and thought you could help me. Hermione asked.

-Sure thing, I will see what I can do. Harry responded receiving a hug of goodbye of Hermione before she needed go to the Ministry of Mysteries to work.

After half of hour Harry was in the Gringotts bank entrance, going to his boss room to know about the work he need to do. His boss office was a room with two chairs and a dark wood desk in a corridor that customers didn't have access. Opening the door Harry saw his boss, the goblin Ronpogle was a using a tuxedo with a book opened in Harry's side of the desk.

-Good morning Mr. Potter, recently I acquired a log that belonged to a Dead Eater killed after the Hogwarts battle with some treasure that may worth quite the amount of galleons, do you remember the surname Lestrange? Ronpogle asked.

Remembering his past fights with the people with that name, Harry nodded quietly waiting for his boss to go on while he sat in nearby chair.

-Good, the Lestrange's logs showed that existed a farm, no much away from London that the Lestrange used to hid a part of their treasure in case of we closed the bank until the war was over we assumed, your job is to go the farm mentioned and bring back the artifacts there. Ronpogle explained.

-Did the logs mentioned the wards or how they protected their treasure? Harry asked hopefully, last time he didn't asked a couple of question before hand he ended in a labyrinth just escaping after 3 hours.

-Not the only information we have is that they knew about the "specials" protections of Hogwarts when you was a first year there. Ronpogle said

-I see, okay I will do it, any goblin gear this time around? Harry asked, in case things turned sour in whatever, he need to do in Lestrange secret vault.

Ronpogle started to leave some items in his desk:

4 special suitcases with a spell that don't permit anything putted there broke with the movement's the carrier do during the transport.

A special vest to block small to medium curses, it don't stop the crucio or the avada kedrava but hold enough with small cuts, and minor fires.

-Is just that. Ronpogle said.

After putting the vest over his t shirt and casted a shrinking to put the suitcases in his pockets he turned around to leave the bank and start this assignment the soon possible.

-Oh and Mr Potter is not shamefull to call for help, once in a while is just a clever move. Ronpogle said


	3. Underground Struggle

Using the portkey (a small rubber duck), he was given after exist the Gringotts, Harry soon arrived in the route of the small farm in the outskirts of London. The farm was small, only two buildings there, one to be a house and other to keep seeds or tools.

There he didn't feel any change in air, a sign to know the wards are up, he thought about the check more close of each of the buildings if any magic could be noticed so he walked the route.

The house was very simple, a bedroom, a garage with an old green pickup truck, a bathroom and dinner room but he still didn't fell any atmosphere change while he was there.

Trying next the deposit, Harry saw sacks of seeds there, many with rat's holes and normal brooms, pitchforks and small axes but still nothing of change in the air.

Exiting the deposit he took a look around and saw a well of rock, with a wood pillar in the side tied with a rope tied in a rather larger bucket.

Examining the well Harry couldn't see the bottom of it, throwing the bucket without care he waited to hear the sound of the metal hitting water but just heard a sound of metal hitting metal instead.

Curious, he recovered the bucket, climbed the rock part and put both feet's on it, he started going down casting aresto momentum to not lost control of his speed, after the a while the air around him became hotter like if he was in a park during a sunny day with eerie silver fire showing the way to a door, the bottom of the well didn't have any water on it just a clean metal floor.

Walking towards the door with his wand draw, he made sure there isn't any trap in the walls and with a deep breath opened it.

He sees himself in a large and circle room but there wasn't much on it, just two series of rusty chains that hanged the hands of a complete suit of armor in the celling and in the other side of the room another door.

Remembering the words of his boss about the fact that Lestrange defenses will be based in what the teacher did to protect the philosopher stone in his first year, he started re-passing his memories of what he did at the time, while reaching the door.

Upon touching the knob, it turned in a sword and flew like an arrow towards the armor stabbing it in the head. The chains holding the armor broke and it fell in the center of the room while silver fire started to light with more force the room.

The armor rised of the floor and looked direct to Harry, with a swift motion it used the chain in his arm to attack but missed while Harry ducked and casted a Flipendo in the armor to make to space between then.

The armor recued a bit but didn't stop with the spell, just became more vicious with it attacks one after another changing high and low attacks.

Harry was able of dodge three, when the armor changed a bit the next attack hitting his leg instead of the side of stomach but still dodged when a chain attack was aimed to his head.

He casted a Bombarda in hopes of break the armor, the left shoulder did break and the arm fall, but isn't a human so it will not die, even if a member was removed, Harry realized that after the right arm chain connected with his chest knocking the air of him.

Changing his attack a bit, he started to cast a more powerful version of the Arguamenti spell to see if It could make the armor stop attacking, the pressure of the water was so strong that it send the armor in the opposite wall unable of move.

Taking advance of the moment Harry keeped the spell going while he walked in a fast pace toward the armor and with his left hand started to remove the sword of it head while continued the water spell to keep it in the wall.

He did removed the sword of the head and it stopped squirming, falling in the floor with a heavy thud, not caring the floor was very damp, Harry sited next of the armor with his back in the wall, now that the sword was removed it will not attack more, he could think and try to discovery what teacher could make this room.

"Either McGonagall or Flitwick … no… there's a third option, boths. McGonagall took care of the knob/sword while Flitwick charmed the armor. That leaves Snape, Sprout and Quirrell … no…. I doubt they will be doing something related to DADA because it is against what Voldermort's magic stand for in a way, so if that's true one more or two rooms before the treasure room and to leave this stupid well". Harry thought while feeling pain in his chest returned in his feet, casting a checkup charm on him to see if the fight did broke any bones.

It did cracked a couple of ribs sadly, so Harry need to cast other charm to enforce the vest he was wearing, to hold on his rib for some hours, not to heal, he don't know any healing charm grabbing the sword and walked towards the door, upon reaching it he stabbed the door with the sword where the knob used to be. It produced clockwork noises and opened.

"One down" Harry thought while going through the door to face the next obstacle.


	4. Clash of the present with the past

The next room looked like was an art gallery just made of paintings, no sculptures as far the eye can see, the paintings there have many themes like weather, peoples, realism, symbolism, animals, landscapes.

Walking for a while Harry saw the exit door, but it didn't budget no matter the strength he used even throwing his shoulder at the door.

-Idiot. a painting near the door said.

Turning his head to the painting he almost jumped back when Bellatrix Lestrange glared him a least a younger portrait of her did.

-I assume that you are in for the treasure? Well, forget it, the door is magically connectted to me, I will not let you pass, muggle-born. It spat

-Why not? And I am Sirius Black's heir. Harry said.

-HAHAHAHA I don't believe you, besides even if you are my cousin heir I will not let go thought-me until I see if you're worthy. It responded

Sighing Harry asked -What I need to do? I just defeated a suit armor in the previous chamber, it should be proof enough.

-It did proved you are magical powerful, I never said you weren't but I have a duty to follow and I pretend do so, more than ever now you claim being a Black heir. It shot back pointing a finger at Harry.

-Fine, out with it. Harry said realizing that not will have an easier way out of the situation

The portrait smiled and with a hand wave turned the opposite wall in a drawing of a plant as big a human being on a pot. It looked almost dead, leafs and branches almost failing and wasn't fully standing, almost bending over.

-It will die if you don't help you need to find blue, brown, blue, see the hooks in the sides of the draw? Each one of these are for an answer, when all the hooks were with the certain painting, I will open the path to the treasure room.

There are three hooks, one in the top of the plant, other near the pot and the final one was in the superior right of the plant.

-If I fail, what will happens to me? Harry asked.

-If you fail, I will close the previous door locking you here, one more detail after 15 minutes, I will snap my fingers and the room guardian will start searching the gallery, you have the choice to leave the room during that time. The portrait answered, sitting in a chair with a table nearby where an hourglass was.

-Very well, one more question before we start, do you know who am I? Harry asked after finding odd how she treated him.

-No, I don't have access of any other portrait in the Grimmauld Place, so my knowledge of the outside world is limited with what I knew before being leaved here, that's all? The portrait answered grabbing the hourglass.

-Yes, that's all. Harry said trying to figure the blue, brown, blue part of riddle was about.

-Begin, Bellatrix said turning the hourglass upside down and leaving in the table.

No wasting time, Harry run, thinking what was the relation of the colors with the plant.

"It could be what a plant need: water, soil and air" He started thinking "So I need put a painting with that theme in the right hook, seems easy enough"

Passing a couple of corridors he saw a lake painting, removed of wall and started going back.

-Hn I guess you solved the riddle, although you still need two more and you still have 8 eight minutes to give up. The portrait said when Harry putted the painting in the top right hook not impressed.

-I will not turn my back now. Harry said while running to grab another canvas. He founded one that was a Grand Canyon painting, thinking that it should work as a soil painting he grabbed when the earth shake.

"No, did my time expire?" He thought while something was howling around searching for him. "better finish this fast" and began running to leave the painting in the hook.

Almost in the plant draw Harry saw a black dog looking in the opposed direction but wasn't a normal dog, it has horns longer and sharper than a bull, the tail ended with a spike and the bone like structure around its back was quite thick. By sheer luck it didn't looked back and turned in corner, escaping of sight.

Reaching the plant draw and leaving the painting in bottom hook, Harry started try to remember if he didn't passed with an air painting in some point in his search.

He remember passing a storm painted after grabbing the first painting, he backed the way it was but after going half way he needed to duck when a huge fire ball was aimed to his right arm.

The dog founded him and attacked again but missed when Harry hid behind a wall while the air around became hotter like if he inside an oven, no waiting to lost more time he made a mad dash to grab the painting.

The dog was in pursuit launching fire balls bigger that the first, making a plan on spot Harry made a wall of water between him and it. It did stop for a couple of seconds but just to launch a dark sphere at the wall destroying it.

Realizing he was almost there he turned in the right corner a waited a bit, the dog upon turning was hit by a Flipendo spell in the head leaving it dizzy,

Taking advance Harry reached the drawing and putted the painting in the top hook and waited.

- I supposed you passed the test. Younger Bellatrix said not admitting defeat. -But I will not believe you are a Black heir. it finished saying when the dog that was pursing him entered the painting.

-Fine by me, now open the door. Harry demanded.

-Very well, the treasure is yours even this painting you can take. She snapped her fingers and door opened.

Harry turned and walked to the treasure room.


	5. I'm my own master now

Compared with the Lestrange vault, the treasure room was a bit small but still impressed, armor pieces, old tomes, swords, lances, gold and silver in bars, jewels, pouches of snake skin full of Goblins coin, everything leaved together in the same area to make easier to find later on, in case of need, to cover what needs to be paid in Death Eater missions or buy equipment's for Voldemorts forces, Harry make a couple of guesses.

"Well with him dead this will not be used against anyone anytime soon" Harry thought "even if the Goblins are the mercenary kind, with what Voldermort did to their people was enough provocation to the goblins to put his dead eaters in a hit list". He removed the specials suitcases of his pocket and leaves it in the floor and started to check better the treasure room to look for any hidden traps.

Don't finding any traps Harry founded the where the wards were craved in a wall, a series of bright runes linked together by a long line powered by a tuff of Unicorn hair in the bottom, inside a plate, removing it the runes started to lost it bright, until Its power was over along the nice climate and the silver fire.

"A BASIC SYSTEM!? Not backup power source?! Wow, Lestranges sure were either cocky or mad sure, that nobody but they and their guest will enter here, to don't make more one in case of fail". Harry thought while casting a Lumos just then realizes that he didn't pocket his wand once while in the well, after that he leaved the tuff back in plate so he could see again.

While shrinking all the treasure, Harry saw a sword very weird, it has two steel blades side by side in a hilt, the blades are made to cut in the same side, making every slash stronger and hilt was molded by either one hand or both with a pure black sheath the not very far of the sword.

Putting both together Harry continued to shrink what was left of it and started to deposit in the suitcases without any problems until the room was empty of any gold or weapon aside for the weird sword that was in his left hand.

Resolving the smaller problem, Harry started to think about the portrait and in the end he solved to give to the Andromeda, the person that was taking care of his godson, it should put a smile to her face of owning more a Black belonging that was not corrupted by dark magic especially, if looks like Bellatrix was still in talking terms with other people without being insane.

And with that in mind the shrinked the suitcases and leaved in his pockets. He made his way to the runes wall and removed the Unicorn hair of the plate to end the wards of the well.

Casting a Lumos in the darkness Harry walked towards the painting and removed it of the wall, seeing that he didn't have more business here with a soft pop, he leaved holding the sword and the portrait.

Leaving the rubber duck in the Goblin deposit, Harry made his way towards to his boss office to give his report.

-Well …. mister Potter how was assignment we given to you? Ropongle asked after Harry sitted.

-Was good, for the most part, I suffered some injures in the ribs but other than that everything worked. Harry said while removing the suitcases of his pockets and putting in his boss desk along the sword.

-Very well after you have a check up in the hospital, I will want to have a full report of Lestrange defenses in my desk by the way was this sword was there? I didn't saw in the log… Ropongle said

-it could be because that after log was made, a Dead Eater needed to drop it and Lestrange didn't have time to actualize it before the Hogwarts battle, but I don't have any proof of my idea. Harry said guessing the reason.

-The buyer will not like, if we give him outdate information we will lose credibility. His boss said worried about the business.

-You can't just give to me right? Harry asked.

-… More or less, I can actually sell it very cheaply, 50 sickles for it without raising your debt you been working hard and with this assignment you should be free of it after, I finish this business.

-I still can work here in future, if I choose to do so right? Harry said while putting the silver coins in his boss desk.

-Sure, you are more than welcome here, not hard feeling whatsoever but don't you want be auror? His boss said grabbing the coins.

-I don't know anymore, besides this is an option of a work, and can't throw it away in a flash without thinking that's all.

-True ….. true, now go to St Mungus to fix your ribs, that's an order. Ronpogle commanded an order that Harry was more than happy to do, existing Gringotts in a quick walk.

Before going to St Mungus Harry maked a quick detour to drop the sword and the portrait inside his apartment.

In the waiting room of St Mungus, Harry casted a Patronus to warn Hermione about where he was and to set a place and hour to meet in the Saturday.

-Again Harry? I am starting to think you like being here, Is because Cho work here? A familiar voice said. Rising his head Harry saw Hannah Abbott using white robes with a surgeon mask.

-Well Hannah, you know that my life was never easy, besides I only asked for a date with her once. Harry said.

Sighing, she said –You mean a date and many stares from you. Follow me, do want the bed near the window or a room near the bathroom?

-The one with the bathroom. Harry answered walking with Hannah to the medical room.

In the Saturday Harry meet Hermione in an ice cream shop around two of the afternoon, in the table Harry saw two books.

-What are thoses? They are heavier than last grade runes books. Harry noted rising a book.

-It's a research that I been working for a whole month, most of it I was able of figure out but there is one problem I need help, no exactly help, I need an powerful object to make it work. Hermione said conflicted

-So you need me to find it? Sure I will do it, what is it? Harry answered

-Ineedthedeathstick. Hermione said very fast.

-I didn't hear right, what did you said? Harry said.

I need the last Dumbledore wand. Hermione said.

WHAT? Harry yelled not believing what he heard.


	6. Crossing Lines

-Harry, is just for a day. Hermione tried after Harry outburst.

-No that wand is way powerful to be used, if were any other sure, I will help you but you are asking too much. Harry declared.

-I tried many objects, phoenix feathers, unicorn hair, dragon heartstrings even my wand as power source… none of thoses worked time enough to a person enter though the portal and comes back, my wand were the object that lasted longer, but it lasted just for 1 minute before burn down, what made me think about if I used the Elder Wand.

-You know that many people die for it right? Both Dumbledore and I needed to defeat a Dark Lord each for it. Harry argued.

-I know Harry but I just need it for a day, I been working for a month, I just want to try it if this don't work then I will destroy the research personally.

-…. Harry stood quietly crossing his arms

-Please Harry one try, if I fail then I will give it back asap. Hermione pleaded.

-How about a second power source? Harry asked with his eyes closed trying to find other solution.

-I tried that too, but I think this case will be safest to make the one massive power supply than two weak ones to not have much of an energy variation.

-…fine but I want be there before you try it, to check the runes. Harry decided

-I am the one that teached you the subject, I did that already. Hermione said

-Nothing better that a double check, besides that my condition for your crazy idea. Harry explained.

-Fine, go ahead. Hermione said happy that she was able to make Harry mind.

Harry exist the ice cream shop and walked towards his apartment while Hermione was going to her house.

In his apartment Harry walked towards his bedroom and called for Kreacher.

-Master called, what Kreacher can do for you? He asked when appeared.

-Kreacher, I need you to bring me that box I give to you 3 years ago to hide. The one I said to lock in a steel chest and throw it in the bottom of the ocean if i die not by natural means. And with a sound pop he elf disappeared but come back in couple of minutes holding the box.

-It's here, that's all master? Kreacher asked giving the box to Harry

-Yes, now keep your work in Hogwarts like you have been doing. Harry grabbed the box and walked out his apartment while Kreacher returned to Hogwarts to work with the others elf.

Harry though while walking toward Hermione house about the box inside his pocket, "it was best way to keep the elder wand out of others wizards reach was to give it as a secret mission for the elf, because they are extreme loyal and wards don't work on them making them very annoying to capture by magical means, if not downright impossible".

Arriving there Harry ringed the bell and waited for the door to open.

Hermione opened the door and give space for Harry to enter her house. -Where are the runes? He asked looking around.

-Easy, is inside the celling follow me. She said walking around her house

-I will become calm when I send Kreacher to hide it again. Harry said walking behind Hermione until they reached the celling.

Looking around Harry saw a huge numbers of runes craved in the walls and floor, a glass sphere near the entrance was being held by a wood support with 4 legs, each leg has lines connecting the runes and the sphere and an empty hole made by red lines was in the middle of room.

Walking around Harry didn't notice anything out of place, in fact was there even safety runes to cut the power, if it go haywire because of the power input.

-I guess is safe so where I leave the wand? He asked looking towards Hermione.

-Just put it in here. She answered pointing to the glass sphere and warned. -The system will start by itself but it will best if you comes closer of the door.

-Right. Harry said removing the small box of his pocket.

Hermione eyes fall to the box but stayed quiet when Harry dropped it inside the sphere.

As soon the box touched the bottom of the sphere the runes starting to glow a very strong red and the circle in the center of the room produced a tear in the air.

-Congrats, Hermione you did ….. Harry started to say turning around when something hit the back of his head, knocking he out.

-HAR …. Hermione yelled when red claws grabbed her and pulled her inside the portal and with a blood flash she was gone.

The red claws moved towards Harry body and the elder wand to pull inside the portal but was stopped by blue and green hands.

The red claws retreated and after a minute a green haired woman using red dress emerged of the portal and looked around.

"Thanks Mother, we stopped it …. Now where is it?" The woman thinks and sees the sphere where the elder wand was.

She walked toward the sphere remove the box from it. Opening the box she though "The idea of the steel chest is a good one, but this one is better" She started bitting until the wand broke. "One problem solved, now I will wait he awake for the next one" The woman though looking Harry body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And with that the story prologue is done.**


	7. Welcome to Ylisse Hermione

**A/N I honest dont know if this is necessary but I guess I can put every couple of chapters;**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fire Emblem or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Hermione wake up in a grassy field, behind a tree thanks of sound of steel hitting steel no very far away where she was. Moving her head beyond the tree she saw a group of people fighting another using swords, lances, axes, bows even magic.<p>

Not wishing to get caught in the cross fire she started to craw away the battlefield after grabbing a book red wine color with a silver cross on it that she founded in the grass near a fallen body covered of arrows, to stop any straight arrow to her head until she made out. But didn't go very far when a boot appeared in front of her.

-Looks what I have here. - A tall man using wolf skin and blue pants holding a huge axe said extended his arm to grab Hermione.

-Don't turn your back to Gregor, big mistake. – A man with spiked red hair using a green shield in the left shoulder, iron leggings and a green shirt said while slashing his sword in the opponent back making the barbarian fall.

The mercenary look to Hermione and notice that she still alive. – Oi, need hand? - He offered extended his hand. She grabs it, after seeing him help her. -Here no place for nice people you better stay with Gregor- He said looking around for possible attackers.

-I know, is just I am searching for a friend and ended here. – Hermione lied doing the same.

-Enemies hold border in war, Gregor and friends wish to pass so need fight - The man said. -Follow Gregor. - And start walking still worried.

-Thank you. - Hermione said holding the book and following.

Their walk was stopped when an armor soldier and a barbarian jumped out of the woods in front of them. –Not good, Gregor can kill barbarian but no soldier, armor very thick, small woman cast spell on it? Yes? - He said reading his sword and advancing towards the barbarian.

Real not liking what she was doing but not having other choice she remembered Wendell notes then Hermione made the arm motion of the spell and yelled Arcfire pointing her hand to the armor launching a fire ball that covered the soldier burning him. "that's brutal" she though falling to her knees.

Gregor was able of out maneuver his opponent's axe, leaved a deep cut in his chest and kicked him to the snow, seeing that he will not be more of a threat he moved his head to the scene.

-First kill?Yes?- He asked.

-Yes- Hermione said in shock.

-Your friend very important to you? Not? Make life goal see him again. - Gregor said.

-Life ….. goal?- Hermione asked turning her head.

He nodded. - Gregor live life fullest to honor little brother killed long time ago, life goal of Gregor. - He said punching his chest.

-I will need time to think about it but still feel wrong. - She said rising up.

-Gregor worry if didn't, now wait, fight over soon. – He said after sheathing his sword climbing a tree to see how the battle was going.

-Now that we are in a good area what is going exactly here? Hermione said looking around with the tome ready.

-Very important person captured Gregor and friend go to rescue. –He said sitting in a branch.

-Who was? –Hermione

-The younger sister of the Exalt, man spawn – a voice in the woods said.

When Hermione turned her head and all she saw was a huge rabbit jumping the trees with bright red eyes, dark fur and using pieces of armor.

-Excuse me but did you just….. Hermione carefully began after it landed near her.

-Talk? Yes I am from of a race called Taguel and the last survivor of it man spawn, my name is Panne, but are you a spy? Gregor can be a bit careless on the battlefield but I not. The rabbit said reading its claws.

-Gregor sorry, yes? Small woman falled and barbarian nearby, ready to kill. He said not looking down.

-Not, I am not, I just wake up after being separated of a friend. - Hermione said fast and thinking that the Exalt should the Queen or something that important.

The taguel keep looking at her as checking something. - Very well you are being honest now next question. What will you do now? It doesn't look like you first time in a war. - Panne observed.

Hermione eyes open fully," if she can check the honestly of a person than I am in serious problems" she though. -It's my second time on a battlefield, but I belonged in a very small task force working in the shadows to remove a very power full sorcerer of the power in a faraway place, and about what I will do now, I don't know, mostly like try find my friend. -Hermione answered.

-Fireball sign. – Gregor yelled climbing down the tree while a fireball soared the sky sending many small explosions in its path.

-Well, it doesnt like you are being fully honest with me about your condition, so I will need take you to the leader of the group and let he decide what to do with you, your friend search will have to wait for now that part I know is true, but before you answered you were worried about something. - Panne said.

- …..Fine I go, but can I keep the book? Hermione asked walking with Gregor and Panne.

- Yes but battle over, no need walking with weapon draw put in belt. - Gregor said before Panne was able of saying anything learning a frown of the taguel

-How did it happen? the Exalt sister kidnapping I mean. – Hermione asked after put the book between her belt and her back and walking towards the border checkpoint.

-It happened some moons ago….. - Panne began.


	8. Unseen Entities

**A/N: Yeah i know that the heavy armored units are called knights, but it got some many types like, axe knight, bow knight, lance knight, free knight, pegasus knight, master knight ... to name a few so if it isnt in a horse or in a pegasus i will name it soldier so not create confusion just a quick heads up.**

* * *

><p>-All right listen, Lady Emmeryn is in danger and we need to protect her. A man with white hair using a black coat and gray shirt started talking. -The bulk of their force is one floor below us if we seize that floor our victory is almost guaranteed, there's three set of stairs connecting this floor with the one bellow so Frederick you cover the left one with Lissa and Vaike, her healing and his axes throws are enough help you. The brown haired knight, the blond cleric and the blond fighter start marching to their spot.<p>

-Kellam and Virion, I want you cover the middle one, Kellam I need you to be a wall so here have a vulnerarie. The man said giving a brown bottle to the soldier. -It will help you if someone is strong enough to hurt you, Virion after Kellam go down some steps, I want you to prepare your bow and arrows and start shooting thoses as soon you see enemies. The archer and the soldier moved after the instructions.

Maribelle, Chrom, Sully, Ricken the right one is our job, along the way i say who attack who and Maribelle be carefull, when heal move someplace go to the most faraway spot possible of the enemy position.

-I understood Robin but do keep an eye in Lissa those lowborn filth can take advance of the fact she isn't can run very fast or that she isn't a top of a horse like myself. She said worried.

-I send her with Frederick and Vaike, theses two should be enough to be her safe for now. Robin said.

-I hope so. Maribelle said.

-And Marth if someone does go through any of stairs your job is the finish him am I clear? Robin said looking for the sword warrior using a black butterfly mask with a golden sword.

-Cristal Clear. Marth said preparing to defend the Exalt.

-All right let's move. He said to group they started to hear clash of blades near the right stairs making then go faster and when arrived they see an orange haired thief attacking a fighter with a dark mage climbing the stairs.

-Great timing can you guys deal with the mage, I am kinda busy now. The thief said with a lollipop in his mouth ducking the fighter axe and hitting a sword slash on his leg.

The fighter then punched the thief in the face knocking the candy of his mouth. - Okay buddy, now is personal. The thief said after the candy hit the floor, changing the sword position holding the blade as pointing it to floor he cutted both legs of the fighter.

-You aren't with them. A blue haired man using a white cape and blue clothes said after a small mage with white and blue clothes and a hat 4 times his head was send to deal with the other mage.

-I was until the pea brain over there spelled a couple of details, I didn't know about true plan and I didn't like much where it was going. They said was just to steal your vault not a murder of the Exalt.

-So how about your fight with us instead my name is Chrom, leader of the Shepherds we could use your good intentions. The blue haired man said

-Goods intentions….The thief said.

-We need information about the enemy like how many they are and their weapons. Chrom said.

-….THOSE's good intentions, allright I game, name Gaius payment conditions after we solve this mess. The thief said when a huge rabbit entered the floor and striking down other mage nearby.

-Is it with you? Gaius asked looking the huge rabbit.

-I am not, the Exalt was against the genocide of my people so I am helping because of that. The rabbit said. My name is Panne.

-All right here's the plan we will divide in two groups Sully and Panne you are fastest here so I need to run to the side of the existing stairs to the courtyard and while attacking the enemy run straight to the left stair where Frederick are can both manage that? Robin asked.

-Who the hell do you think I am? The red haired knight shot back getting her horse ready.

-The taguel does not play. Panne said getting ready herself.

-Chrom, Gaius and I will strike anyone hiding close of the wall near the stairs to the Exalt. Ricky you keep Maribelle safe if anyone is hurt fall back and let the partner deal with the problem, does everybody understood? Robin said.

-YES. Everybody said unison.

It was going perfect everybody faced an enemy in the floor until a sorcerer with red eyes parts of a dragon skull as belt, purples and black robes entered the floor casting fire spells followed by two horsemen with swords in the bottom left stair.

As soon the sorcerer looked at Robin, he smiled and said –Tonight is indeed a marvelous night. casted a spell at Chrom but missed.

-Who are you? Chrom yelled running toward the sorcerer followed by Frederick.

-You don't need to know. The sorceress said hitting Frederick with a fire spell making him fall of his horse but still alive and sending one of the horsemen to deal with Vaike while other captured Lissa.

-Take her to Mad King Grangel, he should have plans to the royal family. He yelled the order but needed to help the horseman when Marth attacked.

-Meddler… The sorceress groaned before received a hit of Chrom's sword.

-Leave now or else… Chrom demanded.

-Give me the Fire Emblem and I will leave with pleasure. The sorcerer said before launching other fire ball that was cut down by Robin's sword.

-Well, well….Hahaha Oh I know you…. Submit to me and perhaps I might honor you with the truth Robin.

-…. No interest in your talk. Robin said attacking the sorceress with Chrom following close behind both using swords and as soon one finished one slash the other was position himself for a follow up.

Soon the Sorceress was deep cut in both arms and in chest but alive. –Well at least I might finish this mission and fall with pride. He said sending other fireball but missed both Robin and Chrom.

-Think again. Chrom said when he heard a scream turning his head he saw Marth being hit the fireball.

-Now I am angry. Chrom jumped in the air started to spin midair and hit the sorceress with a might blow ending his life.

The horsemen grabbed Lissa and make a run for it followed by Robin and Vaike in the courtyard a wyvern rider flied low dropped a net on Lissa and flyed away with her inside it following the sorceress final order.

-Don't mess with The Vaike. The blond fighter said jumping and hitting the horseman with his axe.

-Long life…. Grima. the fallen enemy said.

-C'mon Vaike, let check Marth condition. Robin said returning to the castle.

-Allright and Lissa?. Vaike asked following.

-First check the friends hurt then we go to Plegia rescue her. Robin answered.


	9. Shepherd's Camp

**A/N Sorry about the random upload, I will be away my computer for a couple of days and thought i could leave this here ealier.**

-So did your tale describe the entire Shepherds force? Hermione asked still following Gregor and Panne after making a good distance of the border line and entering a desert.

-No there's a couple of warriors that was patrolling for others enemies in the castle and Gregor joined in the Sherpherds after received a letter of the Exalt to help us. Panne said

-Queen heard Gregor fight Brasilio time ago and pay many coins the soon Gregor join the rescue. Gregor said happy.

-Brasilio? Hermione asked seeing Shepherds camp walls.

-The previous leader of Regna Ferox, a nation that value strength and skill. Robin said joining them. Is anyone hurt?

-Gregor just fine. The mercenary responded.

- My body is very well. Panne said grabbing Hermione shoulder. –We founded her near the battlefield and decided let Chrom think and choice what to do, she have an arcfire tome with her.

…. She can use it? Robin asked.

-Yes I can, but I always was more in the plan making team, I have somewhat training to fight but I can be overwhelmed pretty easily. Hermione said.

…. Follow me I will make a couple of test on you. Robin said taking Hermione to Shepherds camp. -Gregor and Panne you both are free for now.

In entrance he said -I want you go make a lap around the camp. I need to check how long you take to do that.

-Excuse me but why? Hermione asked.

-I am their tactician, so I need make sure everyone can give its best in the field, no matter what they use or can do, and for that I need at least know their body strength like aim, stamina and how much skill they have with their weapon, if their weapon needs to change or can use something else in its place. Robin explained.

-That's rough. Hermione said.

-Well after we finish here I may gain a promotion to grandmaster and with that I will be able to select people to take care in some areas of the army taking a bit of the height of my shoulders so how about the lap now? Robin asked.

….. fine. Hermione weak replied.

After 20 minutes they meet each other.

-You need to improve on that, how about your aim? Robin said holding a broken lance with the spike and an empty vulnerarie.

-I will stab it in the field and leave the bottle on the other end can you hit it with arcfire? Robin said walking a bit away of Hermione.

-I give my best but why are testing me? For all what you know about me I could a spy. Hermione said removing her tome of her belt.

-You are in our camp kinda hard to make whatever spy work now, besides we are in the enemy territory already, the last thing they will send are spies.

-Make sense but still I did worked in the shadows for a little, they can cause so many problems for whoever they are against, and I am saying that for experience.

….. Robin stood quietly stabbing the lance and leaving the bottle in the other end. –I will count until 3 after that launch the spell.

-1 … 2 … 3 Robin said after going to a safe distance.

-Arcfire. Hermione yelled hitting the bottle with the fire spell

- Say did why you told me that you worked in the shadows? Robin asked.

-I told that to Gregor and Panne already now is pointless to hide that fact.

-…. Can you stay in a horse, I think I know what to do with you now, is kinda funny but Sumia may love it. Robin said with an amused smile

-Yes I can. My family sometimes took me to my grandfather farmer to spend the weekend, the horses there were friendly. But who is Sumia? Hermione asked.

-She is a Pegasus knight that love to read adventure books, a bit clumsy. Now backing to topic can you join us? Robin asked

-I don't know I was searching for a friend before meeting the Shepherds I was thinking after show I mean no harm I will restart searching him. Hermione explained.

-We are in war time, a peacefull search isn't something you will have, besides with us will be able to visit Plegia, Regna Ferox, even our kingdom Ylisse, giving a better chance to you to find your friend we just ask for a bit of help now. Robin said trying a bargain.

Hermione thought over it and said. – Fine I will go with the Shepherds.

-There you are Robin and who may you be? A blond woman using long brown horseman leather boots and jockey clothes colored in shades of pink, red and white asked walking to them looking towards Hermione.

-My name is Hermione and who are you?

-My name is Maribelle and what you being doing with Robin?

-Nothing other than a test to see what I can do in the field. Why?

-Can't I simply satisfice my curiosity? Besides I want to see his worth now that we entered enemy territory, so far was being satisfactory aside a problem. Maribelle said.

-I will rescue her, Maribelle I promised that for Chrom, Emmeryn and you, I didn't forgot.

-You better fulfill this promise, I am the last healer on the Shepherds a really complicated task at hand. Maribelle warned.

-I know and that's why I personally was being your bodyguard since we leaved Ylisstol. Robin said.

Hermione coughed before things go fierce between the two Shepherds

-Look for Chrom and say: Robin send you and that may have a new Shepherd for now on a mage that could be a either dark knight or a dark flyer she only need a mock fight to check her skill he should pick someone to fight you if don't, just ask him. Robin said forgetting a bit Maribelle.

-Allright I will do it but I don't enjoy heights much so I can't be much of a flyer. Hermione said leaving the two alone and entering the camp.

The camp wasn't totally done only a small series of tents are putted together and the wood wall around it was finished.

Looking around she saw a men with blue hair using blue clothes and silver protector in the arm.

-Excuse me but are you Chrom? Hermione asked.

-No fair maiden, my name is Virion but I could helpful was him if not more, what do you wish? He asked.

-Er… no thanks I really need talk to Chrom.

Mademoiselle, Is my deep wish to help you in your time of need. He keep going talking.

Is every in order here? A man with blue hair silver color leggings, blue pants, silver colored armor chest plate carrying a gold sword and a rusty looking shield walked to Hermione and Virion.

-Nothing wrong dear prince, we are just having a friendly conversation right milady? Virion said.

-You are Chrom? Robin send me to tell you I am Shepherd new recruit and needed go through a mock duel with someone you will pick. Hermione said ignoring Virion advances

-I see but I will finishing the camp here first and it will take the rest of the day, the only day you will be able of going through your duel is tomorrow, we don't like to spend much time on the same spot especially now. Chrom answered.

-I understood than, how about I help build the camp I can help organize the items.

-That will be really appreciated thanks, that's the armory Frederick is there already but he may want a hand besides that is a place it should be checked often then will be time to sleep you will fight early the in the day then we will march for a couple of hours.

-How about the structures you just gonna leave here?

-Yes we got enough wood and nails to make walls the only things we will not leave are the tents, the armory and medical equipment along with anything we find helpful. Chrom said.

-I see, so if you excuse me I will check the armory. Hermione said going there while Chrom and Virion finished the camp much for the later bad luck.

Outside the armory were five convoy's cars to deposit weapons during the march along with people in need of medical help. Inside the armory an amount enough to fill two of the convoys of lances, axes, swords, tomes and staffs, a knight using blue armor with white details Hermione suspected was Frederick was talking with a woman using light purple chest plate, armor parts in arms and a small purple dress under it.

Upon turning to look Hermione better she falled head first in the wood floor.

-Och at least I didn't break anything this time around. She said.

-Hey are you all right? Er Sumia right? Hermione asked coming closer.

-Yes I am and it's me. She said getting up.

-Excuse me but who are you? I never saw you before. Frederick asked.

-My name is Hermione I am half way to became a Shepherd.

-Who gives permission for that may I ask? He asked.

-It was Robin he maked a couple of test on myself to check somethings, I need work on my speed but have a good aim with spells.

-I should know, that's all?

-No I will need fight an opponent tomorrow and probably check the horses here see I can use one.

-Interesting…

-How about a Pegasus? Sumia asked.

-I don't enjoy be in the air much.

-Scary of heights? We use armor most in the upper body to make hard to us rise of the back of it and fall is a really good safe measure, I can teach you ride one if you want or you could ask Cordelia another Pegasus knight of the Shepherds she is very amazing.

-… I will keep in mind by the way what need be organize here? Hermione looked around the armory.

-I just organized the sword sector and axe sector was moving towards the lances when I founded Sumia grabbing a javelin.

-My last one just broke and I thought for not worry Chrom or Robin about it just grab a used one without tell they. Sumia said looking down.

-… Even you need to follow the procedure my lady for now on.

-Sorry Frederick I will do it. Sumia said existing the armory with the javelin.

-So shall we clean this place? Frederick said turning around followed by Hermione.

After organizing the armory Hermione made her way to her tend to sleep thinking about her mock fight and thinking about Panne's tale she made a couple of plans to defeat the Shepherds she heard, like staying closer of archers to hold the bow.

A couple falcon noises broke her line of though looking up Hermione saw the birds coming closer with something that shined.

The falcons arrived in front of her, leaved a letter a necklace with a medallion of a silver cat face and a brown book with a single yellow thunder drawed on it.

In the letter was written:

"Dear Hermione"

"You don't will have the luxury of a bodyguard all the time here, so I made this necklace to improvise your fighting skills and courage if you need, grab both ears and put them together it, will active the magic inside, to turn it off do it again with its horns after them appeared. The book I needed to use in tight spots but you still use it a couple of times is a good spell"

"I wish you good luck"

"Harry Potter"

"So you are here, in this realm too." Hermione thought opening her tent, lighting a lamp she opened the book to see what was written on it.

"Really? Harry you need to grow up." Hermione through after seeing the text on it.

Looking the medallion she noticed it could open in the sides.

Upon doing that she faced the portrait of Beatrix Lestrange inside the medallion.

-How can I help you Granger? It said with a smile freezing Hermione on spot.


	10. Silver Hope

Hermione almost yelled after opening the medallion while grabbing the Arcfire tome but was able of stay quiet and stop the spell when she remember that, she wasn't really a person and couldn't hurt her.

-Just remembering I never actually meet you before, the I of the future past isn't me, and I don't want pity, I am here by order of Black Heir.

-Haha I don't pity you …. But tell me I shouldn't dig a hole in the desert and leaved you there? Or burn you? I know both a thunder spell and a fire spell.

-You read the letter right? Potter is worried about your predicament and ordered me to help you so you will not die here.

-Where he is? Hermione demanded after hearing about Harry.

-I honestly don't know now, I been inside this medallion a couple of hours after he founded me, he told me about you, the Hogwarts battle and others events learning somewhat respect before ordering to teach about instinct inside a falling house and send me though a falcon to you with a book and the letter.

-I don't need your help, I been fighting just fine.

Beatrix laughed -You do, you always were the brains in your small group, and is not like if I will possessed you to do my will, you simply will have a sharper body.

-Can you be clearer? Hermione said frowning.

-Every being have an instinct, to fight, to protect, to survive not matter if the being is human or animal both have the medallion will give you acess to animal instints buried inside your body. Beatrix explained.

-Buried inside my body? I am not an animagus, I can't turn in an animal. Hermione said confused.

-Remember what you need do to help solve the secret chamber riddle in your second year? To enter Slytherin dorm?

-…. The failed potion? Is that you mean? It been years ago. Hermione said rembering when she turned in a cat.

-Yes, you already tried turn your body in an animal in the past, animals has better instincts that humans being, they even can feel anomalies in the air, the magic in the medallion is to let you access it and polyjuice potion takes decades to fully remove it of one body.

-So basically I will respond better with whatever is going on around me? That is?

-Yes, you got that quickly, good. Beatrix said slowing clap

-Any side effect? Hermione asked looking for possible problems with the medallion.

-Maybe a small one like changing eyes colors other than that not really.

-If your medallion were opened will change something?

-No, just that I will have a change to enjoy the scenery, try no die in the desert by the way, Potter told me Ragna Ferox and Ylisse have better scenery, I hope to see theses and if you die I probably will be buried with you something I think both do not want. Beatrix said hopefull.

-That's all you care about? Hm? The scenery? Hermione asked getting frustrated.

-What I can say, I don't plan turning berserk again, that is debated the biggest mistake my future past made, if for that I will need a really shallow reason, I will pay it with no regret. Beatrix yelled.

-….i will judge you. Hermione said to the medallion.

-Big news. Beatrix said not caring. -If we are done here close the medallion and go to sleep.

….Hermione did just that and entered her sleepbag.

….-Light out partners tomorrow all ya need strength for the route a'head. A scout said.

Hermione started thinking about the events of day and was really sad that she arrived in another war, one she didn't need to fight, more important in a realm she was dragged to it but was hopefull that the shepherds will help her.

"I guess my life just became the craziest one Harry" she thought falling asleep.

Waking up of nightmares she was having about red orbs. Hermione put the medallion around her neck dusted a bit of sand of her bag and clothes. With a deep breath she opened her tent and made her way out of it.

-Good morning sleep well? Chrom asked seeing her a few step aways of he was.

-Good enough, anyway where I will fight? It doesn't look will inside the camp. Hermione returned.

-There a place good enough with a couple of tree and an oasis where a couple of dragon bones are, near camp will be there, more important you will need this. Chrom said giving Hermione a white shield.

-Thanks but isn't just a mock fight? Hermione asked checking the shield,

-Yeah, but you already a Shepherd, win or lost it doesn't mean much at least to me.

-Why you named your group that? I wanted ask you that but I forgot

-We are here to protect Ylisse from any type of problem around like a shepherd watch his sheep hence the name.

-Who will I fight?

-A very talent swordman, he is very good but will not go full force against you.

-Did something with him? Hermione asked.

-Not really is just the way he is. Chrom answered.

In the fighting place a couple of Shepherds were there, Maribelle, Robin, Gregor, A red haired woman in a Pegasus using white armor over a dress with two red lines in the sides and one white in the center, Sumia in other white pegasus and man with brown hair using a blue coat with short sleeves, black gauntlets, trekking boots and white pants.

-You are the challenger? The men asked grabbing his blade.

-I guess … aren't you feeling the heat with theses clothes? Hermione asked.

-Focus help go through it, name is Lon'qu. The man drawed his blade.

-GET AWAY FROM ME! A voice a bit away of the oasis yelled.

The entire shepherds turned in the voice direction and saw a dragon emerge of the sand.

-Where that dragon comes from? How no one saw it coming? Hermione asked grabbing her Arcfire tome while every one drawed their weapons.

-It is a manakete, a being that can change form between of a human and dragon, I never believed I will see one in my life. Chrom answered pulling out his sword. -Look around her, these are plegians force.

-Hm … the sand will be a problem, it make hard most of us to move. Robin said

-Are you insane? That's a dragon, theses can kill you very fast. Hermione yelled.

-Being Shepherd tough but reward greater yes? Gregor said laughing.

-It is facing a good number of enemies, I doubt even it can take care of all alone and if we help will be a good blow on Grangel forces. Robin said.

-Manaketes are mystical creatures, it's our job defend it. Chrom said.

-For Ylisse. Sumia said.

-Our only limits are the ones we place on ourselves. The other woman said.

And you Lon'qu? Hermione asked when he didn't say anything.

He shrugged and said -They give orders I stab people our roles are clear.

-Tell me your guys at least have a plan. Hermione said leaving her hand in her medallion.

-Hermione, Sumia and Cordelia we need you to keep the enemy busy until we go there.

-Allright. both Sumia and Cordelia said.

-Just give me a minute. Hermione said putting both ears of her medallion together, upon doing it the medallion changed color to black with white horns. She started to feel the magic effects instantly. She noticed the Shepherds hearts beating and the steps of enemies.

-Your eye, are you a taguel? Lon'qu asked when saw Hermione left eye turned bright yellow with a black iris.

-It's a long story I explain later. Hermione said. Sumia can I go with you?

-Sure climb right away. Sumia said extended her hand.

Hermione held it when climbed and let it go after she adjusted in the back seat.

-Are you ready to go? Robin asked.

-Yes. Hermione said while preparing her tome to launch spells.

-Let's go Sumia. Cordelia said starting to fly.

-Hold tight Hermione. Sumia said going after the other Pegasus knight.


	11. Aerial Arena

-Robin said to hold the enemy for a while until they arrive but how we do that? Sumia asked.

-We could use the sun as cover and throw our javelin. Cordelia said.

-But and the dragon? Sumia asked.

-We don't need to worry about it. Hermione said.

-What? How we don't need to worry about it you even said the danger to stay closer of. Cordelia said.

-Sorry what I wanted to say that we could draw away some enemies of the dragon and bring then where everybody is, we have the advance of the air making hard the plegians to follow us.

-… That sound promising although we didn't warned Chrom or Robin of it there's a chance it can backfire to their group. Cordelia said.

-I can warn him. Sumia added.

-No I think is best if I go, even if I throw my javelin far than you, Hermione and you should produce more chaos that I can. Cordelia decided.

-All right, but go quickly the more ready they are, the better. Hermione advised.

-Don't be reckless. Cordelia turned around, did a backflip with her Pegasus, making her Pegasus fly toward the sand, taking advance of the momentum of fall she changed direction and flied faster almost touching the sand in Robin direction.

-Told she was amazing.

-Yes but let focus here how yours throw?

-About 3 meters short of Cordelia's but is a bit more precise than hers.

-Okay I want you to focus in hitting mages, they are only really problem here.

-I will crush you. The manakete yelled before launching a fire ball in cavalier killing it.

-Ready Hermione? Sumia asked standing between plegian force and the sun.

-Yes Arcfire. Hermione yelled launching the fire spell killing an axe wielder followed by 2 two javelins of Sumia killing a mage and hitting a cavalier in the shoulder.

That attracted the attention of the plegian force and the dragon started to deep inhale moving his head around.

-MOVE SUMIA. Hermione yelled seeing the dragon look at the pegasus.

The Pegasus knight turned around and started to fly away while dragon started to rise of the sand.

-WHERE WE GO?

-THERE'S A COUPLE OF TREES NEAR THE OASIS LET'S TRY MAKE THE DRAGON HIT HIS HEAD UNTIL IT FALL. Hermione said preparing her tome to stop any fireball it launch.

-Wait. The dragon said.

The Pegasus flied toward the oasis passing very closer of the trees but the dragon was able of pass all the trees without crash.

-THERE, TOWARDS THAT DRAGON SPINE IT SHOULD ACT LIKE A FORT.

-IF DON'T.

-…. DO YOU HAVE MORE JAVELINS?

-NOT JUST A LANCE….

-Come here kitten. The dragon said coming closer.

-WHY ARE YOU SLOWING DOWN SUMIA? Hermione yelled noting the movements of the arms of the knight. WE ARE ALMOST THERE.

-I got you now. The dragon it voice booming behind the pegasus.

Sumia did a blackflip in the air and flied towards the sand with dragon passing over the Pegasus the move caught the dragon off guard and it crashed in the dragon bone spine rising a cloud of sand and send the bones flying but dropping Hermione in the sand.

-Glad it worked I never did it that before. Sumia said.

-That was close, too closer for comfort, but next time warn Sumia. Hermione complained rising to her feet.

Sumia looked away fingering.

-Ouch that hurt. The fallen dragon said flashing in a bright yellow and shirking.

Hermione and Sumia looked to the manakete in human form. It looked like an eleven years kid with purple cape and clothes that looked green scales top and purple pants.

-You cheated. She said rising of the sand and grabbed a glassy green stone in the desert. -Dirty cheaters.

-Excuse me…but what? Hermione asked holding the tome while Sumia was ready to strike with her lance.

-You heard me that fight was unfair, I demand a rematch. She yelled.

…"what wrong with this girl" Hermione thought.

-Hey I don't like to be ignored.

-You better fly away little girl this isn't place for you. Hermione said climbing back the Pegasus. -The fight isn't over and we need to regroup before someone come check the clash.

-Wait do you want me to leave? Don't you want to capture me? The manakete asked.

-Er you were the one flying after us. Sumia said.

-I attacked a couple of wyverns already, I thought you were other plegian aerial support.

-We are from Ylisse, we here in a rescue mission. Sumia said.

-The name of the person we are here for is Lissa unless she is you, feel free to go as long you don't attack us again. Hermione added.

-My name is Nowi and I am sorry for attacking you, need a hand in the fight? I gladly will help you out. Nowi asked turning in a dragon nine to ten feet tall, head to tail.

...

-You need talk to the Robin but try not turn while you are doing that. Sumia advised.

-Roger. Nowi said. -By the way one of you smell like a cat, is allowed have pets inside your camp? I wanna one too ….. pretty please.

-Chrom did you saw that? Robin yelled while jumping away of a spell while Chrom faced 3 cavaliers with Lon'qu, Cordelia and Maribelle.

-Yes. Chrom said breaking a cavalier lance with his sword and throwing him out of his horse, while Lon'qu used his shoulder to jump towards other cavalier stabbing him.

-Mad woman, facing a dragon without back up. Lon'qu said.

-Sorry but what could she do? Cordelia asked throwing a javelin in other cavalier in the chest. –Every one need to take care of his/her part so that somebody else not falls in the battlefield.

-I kinda agreed with both. Robin said slashing his sword in a mage back.

-She is starting to

-I still need to analyses Hermione condition's back in the camp, let's not waste more time that the absolute necessary to end this task. Maribelle commanded while standing a bit back.

-The leader didn't move at all, still in the same place in the start, a couple of meters in south of here, Gregor is running toward him right now. Robin informed looking around seeing the tall man. – Sumia and Hermione are flying towards us with the dragon, it look calmer now but Chrom stay ready if it attack, Maribelle let's help Gregor the soon we finish this, the earlier we can return to our studies, there one in particular I want you to teach me. Robin said running towards the enemies.

-Understood may I ask what is? Maribelle said following Robin.

-I tell you later. Robin said.

-Chrom the rescue went well we save the manakete. Sumia said still in her Pegasus.

-Hello all, my name is Nowi. The younger manakete said.

-Where are Robin, Maribelle and Gregor? Hermione asked.

-They are facing the commanded of the plegian force right now let's away a bit they can solve it alone more important Hermione, Maribelle wants to check you in the medical room is okay with you? Chrom asked.

-Sure I gonna ask her for do that. Hermione answered sitting in the sand.

-Are you really all right? Not dizziness or stomached? Lon'qu asked.

-Just faced a dragon, need to calm down a bit.

-Sorry for scary moment. Nowi said.

-HAHAHA Gregor wins the bout. The mercenary yelled while he Maribelle and Robin come back 15 minutes later.

-Easy, you did was hit by that really nasty spell the commander was using. Maribelle adviced

-That? Mosquito bite, yes? Gregor said.

-You falled in the sand after you won, I hardy reclass that as mosquito bite. Maribelle said.

-Why little lady need be mean to Gregor? The mercenary said.

-Anyway let's go to camp everybody. Chrom commanded turning around being followed by the Sherpherds.


	12. Preparation For War

**I will be away of my computer for a couple of days really sorry for that**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fire emblem or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Back in the camp or at least what was the out of the convoy and in the sand.<p>

-Hermione what are you exactly? Robin asked when they reached the camp while Nowi flied away to eat something.

-I am a wizard, the color of my eye is a side effect of an experiment I realized in the past. Hermione said.

-What were the goal of it? Maribelle asked climbing down of her horse..

-In my wizard school were happening some bad events and to check a guess, my friend and I haved at the time, I needed a certain potion but I need a certain ingredient for it proper work, the one my friend used was right, but my wasn't turning me in a cat. This change is weak compared with the first one, only minor changes now.

-Can it spread? Chrom asked.

-I doubt, it is a potion effect, unless you drank it shouldn't affect you, besides you need my medallion to active it without… Hermione removed her medallion of her neck turning back to normal. -I am back to normal.

-So basically you are human. Lon'qu said.

-Yes, I just have a better pace in the battlefield that most of people.

-Do you have experience on it? Or know how to fight?

-I have experience but never did go to a complete fighting training, just one class and that better not account in the future.

-…Bad teacher?Lon'qu asked.

-More like an incompetent one if you ask me. Robin said.

-Both, actually the class were with two teachers, one was bad and other didn't knew much fighting skills. Hermione answered.

-How did you handle flying in a pegasus? Cordelia asked landing in the camp with Sumia back in tow.

-I can do it, although I didn't use the proper armor so I can't say if I am good to being honest.

-Same conditions that everybody? Is that it? Cordelia asked.

-Yes.

Cordelia smiled. –Hope you pass in the test after we rescue the sister of the Queen now, if you excuse me I need to report a matter to my captain.

-I already asked Frederick to report about myself to the Pegasus Knight Captain, no need to worry if that's the problem. Said other voice near a wooden wall.

-Thanks Gaius very appreciated, but this is my duty, even if you feel you have a debt with me.

The thief shrugged. -The captain like to read that report and since you weren't around I took liberty of ask Frederick do it for us, he wasn't busy.

-If I don't send she probably will think I am forgetting of my duty so try not making it a habit.

-No promises there Red, after my little jig in the palace, there is a lot of mistrust of the nobles, guards, and other people outside of the Shepherds with me, I am trying to have a clean slate besides she does trust everybody other that myself and the news guys that joined, but that isn't my point as long is the letter is from Chrom's, Frederick's or your's she accepted it.

Cordelia sighed -Fine.

-If make things better I didn't touched the report, Frederick written, placed inside a letter, and send it, sugar free.

-You know the basics of blacksmith work right? Robin asked sudden.

-I know my way to work with metal, give me two iron bars and I will make a okay sword. Gaius answered.

-I need you to create a set of armor for a Pegasus knight. Robin commanded

-Pegasus horse armor include right, sure I will do it. Gaius responded.

-Yes how much iron you need? Hermione asked.

-A couple of pounds that's for sure, but don't worry, next battle I will tag along and grab stuff from there, anyway I need talk to Blue alone.

-Sure what about? Chrom asked.

-A subject I got wind of it, while I was scouting a village nearby the last night. Gaius said walking away with Chrom.

Maribele leaved her hand in Hermione shoulder –You, in the medical car, right now!

-Er I am perfect fine, no need to worry about me.

-After every battle is my duty to check everyone here for possible damages, Robin and Gregor are already there, you are the one missing. Maribelle said pushing Hermione towards the car.

-Allright, I go not need being forcefull. Hermione complained.

The car were a simple one, four beds in each side in the walls and a corridor large enough to two persons pass by without hit each other inside a wood made room.

-She dragged you too? Robin asked.

Hermione sighed –yes.

-With time you will get a step ahead of her, not worry she only want the good of everybody here. Robin said climbing in the bed of right the one Gregor used to sleep.

-I guess. Hermione responded climbing in a bed in the other side of the wood car while Maribelle was getting ready to the treatment.

-Now I remembered what do wish to learn Robin? The healer asked.

-How to asked a person to marry? Robin asked.

-You talked to her once, I doubt she wist to accepted such request. Maribelle said examing Hermione.

-You are the one I want to marry. Robin said.

-I refuse for the time being, I will marry you but after we rescue Lissa I gladly marry you. Maribelle

* * *

><p>-So Gaius what you want talk about? Chrom asked.<p>

-Is best I show you. The thief said grabbing a paper of his pocket and giving it to Chrom.

"Especial event in the Plegian palace"

"Younger sister of the Queen execution to be realized in three days"

"No payment required to enter in the castle"

"Time to end Ylisse era of terror to our people"

Chrom crushed the paper and throwed it in the sand.

-Calm down. Gaius advised.

-I can't the Mad King is going too far, attacking our country, setting a trap to capture my old sister and now making a public execution with my younger one. Chrom yelled punching a wall

-If you get pissed you only will be doing his game, you do know that right? Gaius asked.

Chrom took a deep breath and walked away.


	13. Hermione Choices

Hermione looked directed to the door of the medical car when it was sudden open.

-What is the meaning of such brute act? Maribelle asked to the green invasior turning around.

-Sorry, I just am here to warn that Chrom gived the order to move the soon as possible and to be the guard here until we arrive in the Plegian Castle in two days. The knight said.

The knight used a complete green armor with silver lines in the end of the joints Hermione didn't if was the light of the room but she couldn't make the color of his hair but looked like green.

"I wonder is there something in the air that changes the color of people hair in this realm … no, Maribelle and Gaius have normal hair maybe is something like eye color there's blue, green, brown even people that depending of the light, the color change a little, just that in the hair instead, still … odd" Hermione though rising of her bed and leaving her medallion in her neck.

-Wait the Plegian castle? And where is Robin? Hermione asked looking around with Gregor still sleeping in his bed and walking out of the car.

-Yes and he leaved to talk to others, he probably is making a plan to enter the castle and save Lissa on the last car. Maribelle answered grabing Hermione arm.

-Hey aren't you worried about Robin? Hermione asked suprised.

-I am … but… Maribelle began still holding Hermione arm.

-Is just that a new piece of information was reveled after Chrom came back, turning the situation more grave and nice to meet you er … Hermione right? Lon'qu told me about you. My name is Stahl a cavalier or knight however word you prefer, I don't mind in any case. The green knight said smiling.

-What information is? Hermione asked curious.

-That Lissa's execution will happen in three days, we will need be there before or when it start happening if we hope rescue her. Stahl explained.

-Is possible we arrive with time? Maribelle asked hopeful.

-Yes but it will not be easy we will need be prepare Vaike and Frederick already offered to go themselves, Gaius need to gather metals I wonder who else is going? Stahl wondered.

-Anyway I can help? Hermione asked try to cooperate.

-Who you fight well together? Maribelle asked after gather her thoughs.

-I don't know I wasn't here too long to know that. Hermione told honestly.

… Well you already know a couple of Sherpherds, why no pick one of the bunch that was there in the Nowi's rescue? But we don't know who rest going in palace will be aside the three I said so earlier. Stalh said.

-I advice practice with someone during the next 48 hours to know a bit of the said person and I have proper time to treat any wound you will obtain in the time. Maribelle said.

"So basically 48 hours to train, learn a bit of my partner and 24 hours to heal, good plan" Hermione though. -Say what do you know about Lon'qu other the fact is from a country that value strength and skill?

-I see, make sense ... Maribelle said thinking about Hermione choice.

-He is a very skilled fighter, he was Brasilio's champion in a special tournament to decide who will command Ferox, until they made other tournament happen but he rarely speak unless he needed to. Stalh said.

I see, where he is? Hermione asked.

-Check the others medical cars in the convoy, most people not in guard duty are there, you have my consent to leave your body condition are quite striking. Maribelle said stopping holding Hermione.

-Thanks. Hermione said passing Stahl and opening the door the outside was just a bridge with a small ladder in the left side and a walkway in the right side thinking the others car should be behind the wizard made her way to the second medical car walkaway and opened the door to enter inside.

-Excuse-me but is Lon'qu here? She asked.

Most the persons were resting there aside .

-Not he is not. A small mage with huge hat with brown hair answered.

-Ricky right? You are the first mage of Shepheard? Hermione asked curious

-Almost, is Ricken, second actually and last, I mean before you join, there were another called Miriel but she died when we tried cross the border, her body was covered in arrows.

Remembering the body that Hermione grabbed the Arcfire tome she remembered that the mage were a red haired woman with glass and a black hat.

-I see is this her final tome? Hermione asked showing the arcfire tome to Ricky.

-Yes … sadly yes she said want to experiment a spell she found, but I guess the archer I killed in the trees was the one fastest to draw in their duel. Robin carried her body to the medical car hidden space and made she receive a proper burial after we come back. Ricken explained.

-I see so thanks to her tome and Gregor, I still alive. Hermione concluded.

-And myself, anyway how can you cast the spell? You aren't newbie? Ricken asked.

-I just was able to acess notes of a person called Wendell not so long ago it explained how most of spell here work. Hermione explained.

-Wendell as the Wendell? the famous sage in the legends of the Shadow war serious?! Can you re-wrote thoses? I really want to study stronger magic the maximum I can. Ricken start to jump of happiness.

-I can't be sure the notes were very old that's for sure and but I will need paper and something to write. Hermione answered.

As soon Hermione said that Ricken grabbed a clean book and a couple of feathers of the chest below one.

-I like to write in my family every now and then so I got enough paper and ink to last about 10.000 pages so I guess it isn't a problem.

"Maybe Lon'qu isn't my only choice after all still ... I will check with him tomorrow for now will be good to check a couple of legends about this realm" Hermione though going in walkaway with Ricken.


	14. Advices and Knowledge

**A/N Sorry for deleting the chapter earlier**

* * *

><p>Allright final question ready? Ricken asked after they spend many hours talking about history and each other. -What is a dragonstone? what type It can become?<p>

-Is a special stone. Hermione started to answer. -That most dragons use to guard most of their powers to stop going mad and dying. There many types but the most common are the dragon stone, fire stone, the magic stone, the earth stone, the divine stone.

-Using a dragon stone the manakete turn in a yellow dragon very thin and nimble like Nowi.

-Using a fire stone the manakete turn in a red dragon with skin that emits a very strong heatwave around where it is.

-Using a magic stone the manakete turn in a purple dragon can absorb magic turning stronger the first type that can't fly.

-Using a earth stone the manakete turn in a gold dragon, earthquake don't even faze him the second type that can't fly.

-Using the divine stone the manakete turn in a white dragon, that produce a lethal breath to others dragons.

-Okay you passed. Ricken said grabbing the paper in the walkaway.

-Thanks I liked spend time with you we should do this again sometime now if you excuse me I need talk to Lon'qu. Hermione said.

-Allright and I appreciated the Wendel notes with thoses, I should be able of use any tome I hold. Ricken said returning to his medical car.

Made her way to the last car the saw Cordelia, Sumia and Nowi flying in the skies.

Hermione entered the car and called for Lon'qu when she saw him in the middle of the car.

-What do you want woman? He asked turning around.

I wanted to know if you could help me to train today? Hermione asked coming closer.

-That's impossible true strength take time to made, isn't something that one adquire just by wish. He answered. -And stop right there.

…isn't possible in anyway? Hermione said no paying attention to last sentence.

-No now leave. Lon'qu said stepping back away of Hermione.

-Are you okay? Hermione asked after seeing the swordfighter back little

-Perfect. He said with sweat in his head. -Isn't possible to anyone be stronger by naturals means, but you said you have a better pace than most of people correct?

-Yes if I have my medallion around my neck. Hermione responded.

-…Wait here. He said grabbing two small bags of his bed and two small cords and leaving the medical car.

After some time he come back holding the bags full of something with small cords long enough to tie it to something.

-Catch. Lon'qu said throwing the bag towards Hermione.

Hermione grabbed the bags and press it to check what is inside of it. –Sand? Sandbags?

-I want for this day forward you use thoses in your legs, this speed training should help you that is the only method other than invite you to Ragna Ferox after we are done here. Lon'qu said.

-I don't think will be possible, I have my plans after the war so but thanks for the regime. Hermione said tying the sandbags in boths legs.

-You are welcome. The swordman responded.

-You are odd one, don't like to stay closer of woman but still try to help me, care to say the reason? Hermione asked rising.

-Space is good and every one like it, that's all. Lon'qu said.

-I guess. Hermione said going out of the car.

Lon'qu sighed while the door closed.

"What do now? I guess I will go to Maribelle car and wait more news there" Hermione though walking to it when the door opened with Lon'qu existing.

-Still need help? The swordfighter asked.

-Yes, that will be very appreciated. Hermione said.

-Like I said is impossible have true strength by wish alone so I just will teach some attacks and how to correct dodge. He said grabbing his sword.

-Wait you will use your sword? Hermione asked.

-I will, but I will not remove of the sheath don't not worry it is just a training. Lon'qu said. Shall we begin?

No waiting answer he command Hermione to duck, side step, and jump back his sword slashes.

After one hour and half he notice that Hermione face were covered in sweat.

-That's all for today but now you should the know forms to dodge an incoming attack. Lon'qu said

-Yes ducking, sidestep and jumping back but why we don't try parry lesson? Hermione asked between breaths.

-Rhythm can only have if you keep moving, to parry you need stop moving and enter a pure force struggle removing your best strength, your rhythm. The swordfighter said.,

-You know a lot about it. Hermione noticed.

-Everyone in Ragna Ferox are trained to the be a fighter in both mind and body. Lon'qu responded. No forget of the sandbags use them all the time.

-Allright and thanks once again. Hermione said tired and happy while Lon'qu returned inside.

* * *

><p>-Robin you are working in a plan? Chrom asked in one of the armory cars<p>

-Yes i will do my best to the rescue. Robin said looking a couple of maps of the Plegian castle.

-Sorry for the pressure is just... Chrom started.

-Lisa is your sister, i cant exactly put myself in your place, you know that i dont remembrer my past still is my duty to the Sherpherds.

-Thanks, you are good friend, can be a good father one day. Chrom said.

-...First things first, Lissa rescue is my top priority the future can wait. Robin said focused in the maps.

-If we survive this, know that i will be take care of the payment of the whatever you need in the marriage. Chrom said.

-We will survive this. Robin said.


End file.
